Hydraulic hose, as well as pneumatic hose, is generally manufactured in long lengths supplied in coiled form to manufacturers who cut to desired length and attach couplings. In some applications, a few inches of hose may be all that is necessary, and generally require a coupling on either end. The secondary manufacturer who attaches the couplings generally cuts the hose to appropriate lengths and attaches the coupling parts to each end of the hose as required by the ultimate user.
The skiving operation generally is used to remove some of the outer rubber covering so that the coupling can appropriately be attached to it. A fast moving wire brush may remove the rubber covering down to expose reinforcing, such as a wire braid, to which the coupling may be attached. In some lower pressure operations, the outer rubber covering of the hose merely needs to be made concentric with the interior in which case the skiving would consist of a buffing to remove a thin layer of rubber. Skiving as used herein shall mean either removing enough of the hose covering to expose a reinforcement therein or to simply buff for purposes of making the exterior of the hose concentric with the interior.
There have been skiving machines where a hose is rotated upon its own center against a buffing wheel or wire brush. The turning of the hose on its own center has generally been accomplished manually.
In the present invention, an extremely safe to operate machine has a structure whereby the operator merely inserts the hose into the machine, steps on a foot pedal motor switch whereby the hose on a mandrel is carried circularly around the skiving tool generally to the point of beginning whereupon the hose may be removed from the machine and will be properly prepared to receive a coupling.